Late Night Study
by SinVeritas
Summary: It's late, Cal's office...I suck at summaries


**Me: So I was just relaxing, watching LTM when BAM this little fic hit me.**

**Cal: Well actually luv you hit yourself while you were flailing during Darkness and Light**

**Me: -_-**

**Cal: Hahahahahaha**

**Me: Remember Cal who writes this fic**

**Cal: Yeah but you love me and Gillian too much to do anything bad luv.**

**Me: crap…he has a point…. Yeah, yeah… anyway this is just a little one-shot that I wrote as a small break from my other fic Phoenix. I don't own anything. **:'(

Cal sat back in his chair at his desk as he remembered the case of the missing girl, the one that was also a porn star.

"I want to be tied up. That's always been a fantasy of mine."

He shut his eyes as thoughts of her, Gillian, tied up and begging him to fuck her….she couldn't have known then that it was one of his fantasies (one of the many that is) he had of her. Cal opened his eyes and looked at the clock, it was almost 7pm. Most of the office had left hours ago and she had left just a half hour ago. Emily wouldn't be back from her mum's until next Sunday, some vacation they were on so there was no one waiting at home for him. He quickly pulled up the cameras on his computer and reassured himself that no one was left at the office. Not a single human being showed up on the monitors and Cal sighed. He was truly alone, with nothing to do but ease the growing pain that had built in his groin. Cal walked over to the couch in his study and sat down. He sighed as he unbuttoned and discarded his pants and boxer-briefs, finally releasing his cock. He stroked himself and a sigh escaped his lips. It was easy to pretend it was Gillian giving him the hand job, or hell even a blow job; it was easy to pretend it was her lips, hands or both surrounding him. He'd done it so many times he could do it almost without thinking. Cal groaned again, this time her name slipped passed his lips.

Gillian had finally left for the day. She had been planning on enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate and perhaps watching a movie or reading a book when she got home. It was only when she was half way to her house that she realized that she had forgotten to give Cal some case reports and financial statements for him to sign. So, reluctantly she turned around and headed back to the office. She got there as quickly as she could, she was still hoping to get her hot chocolate and start her movie before 8 and it was already 7:05. She couldn't help but think that if she had just said 'to hell with it' and kept on going home she would've been there 10 minutes ago. Gillian quickly made her way to Cal's office. When she got there she walked through the doorway and was surprised she didn't see him at his desk, his car was still in the lot after all. Gillian threw the files on the couch in his office and was about to leave to go find Cal and tell him where she had left the files when she heard his unmistakable voice.

"Shit."  
The expletive was followed by a groan. Gillian was shocked. Was he? Was Cal really? She had resolved to leave and forget this had ever happened when she heard his voice again, husky with emotion and raw with need.

"Fuck Gilli."

Gillian froze, her feet planted to the ground. He was not only was getting off in the office, he was getting off on her. A warm pool of desire had started to puddle in her stomach and she was aching for release so badly it was almost painful. She reached down to relieve herself of the pain and apply pressure where she needed it when she stopped. What was she doing? Cal was in his study getting off on her and here she was about to get off on him getting off on her! Gillian shook her head then unzipped her dress and stepped out of it as it puddled around her. Then she unclasped her bra and slipped out of her heels, she had decided not to wear any underwear today. Then she walked into his study, where all of the noise was coming from.

"Well that's not very nice Cal."

Cal's eyes flew open and his hand stopped mid stroke at the sound of Gillian's voice. Then when he took in the sight of her his eyes bulged and she pouted at him.

"There you are getting off on me when I'm right here. What about my needs Cal?"

Cal was still stunned by her naked figure standing in front of him and was now even more stunned by her bold words. He removed his hand from himself and gave Gillian his trademark grin when her eyes widened at the sight of how big he was. Then he patted his right thigh expectantly.

"Well luv, you know I aim to please."

Gillian smiled then walked over to Cal. She threw on leg over him so that she was straddling him, his arousal pressing against her belly. Her arms rested on his shoulders and she dipped her head to kiss him. Gillian smiled when his tongue demanded entrance and she willingly granted it to him. When they broke for air she was a little disappointed, she could tell he was holding back on her. Gillian rested her forehead on his and loved how his hazel eyes penetrated her own blue ones. Cal looked down at where his cock rested against her belly and how her beautiful hands were ghosting around his manhood then he looked back up at her face.

"Gillian, luv, you see what I'm showing you yeah? I luv you Gil, you know that right?"

Gillian wrapped her fingers around his cock, Cal shuddered and Gillian nodded then stroked him. His breath hitched and his hips bucked involuntarily.

"I know, I know Cal. I love you too."

She looked up from her hands stroking him and stared him in the eye. What Gillian saw made her heart melt. The smile on his face, the way his eyes crinkled, he was the very picture of happiness. She had never seen him like this before, so open and so happy. He was after all a firm believer of truth or happiness and never both. Cal brought his hands up from her hips to her face and caressed his cheek. Then he claimed her lips, holding nothing back this time. He ravaged her lips as his tongue grappled with Gillian's. She gasped when he nipped at her bottom lip. Cal's lips twitched into a smile then he left her lips, allowing her to catch her breath, and moved on to her neck. He paused to suck on her pulse point before moving on to her clavicle and continuing to nibble then kiss her creamy skin. Gillian moaned and stroked him again. Cal bit down her shoulder a little harder than he meant to and she gasped at the beautiful brief flash of pleasure-pain. Then she moaned as he, almost as if he was silently apologizing, began soothing her skin by running his smooth tongue over the marks he'd left on her skin. Gillian stroked him again and this time she heard him groan and she started establishing a rhythm. His hands were all over her, ghosting along her rib cage then up along her spine, causing her to shiver. Based off of just his touch Gillian would have assumed he was cool and collected but his breathing told her otherwise. It was ragged and his hair was damp from restraining himself. Gillian stopped pumping him and started slinking off of his lap. Cal opened his eyes as he felt her move off of him and stared her in they eye. Cal raised an eyebrow as Gillian's eyes darted down to his engorged member then licked her lips. Then, when she was down on her knees she dipped her head and took his length into her mouth. Cal drew in a quick shaky breath at the feel of Gillian's mouth surrounding his manhood, much like how he had fanaticized so many times. When she started to bob her head Cal swore and his hands quickly found purchase in her hair. As she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock Gillian was surprised to actually hear him growl; it was a primal sound that sent a renewed ache to her core. Cal's head flew back and his hips thrusted of their own accord. After a short while Cal could feel himself approaching the beginning of the end and before Gillian could truly comprehend what was happening Cal had her pinned beneath him on the couch. His cock rested just outside her opening and her thighs instinctively cradled his hips, her ankles crossing at his lower back. They both groaned as Cal slowly thrusted into her, allowing her body to adjust to his size until he was completely sheathed up to the hilt. After taking a small moment to savor the sight of her beneath him, waiting for him to pleasure her beyond her imagination Cal withdrew then slammed back into her. He smirked at the way Gillian's breath caught and how her face read nothing but love and lust as he thrust into her. Gillian's mouth was opened in a small "o" and a silent cry of pleasure as Cal continued to thrust deep inside of her. One of his hands was at her throat, his thumb caressing her cheek and he used his other hand to brace himself against the couch. Cal closed his eyes to relish the feel of her surrounding him and the sounds she was making. He opened his eyes and captured her lips for a searing kiss and when they broke the kiss Cal took the time to look into Gillian's eyes. There was a need in them that matched his own. Gillian's hands found their way to his back and her fingernails dug in.

"Cal…please…I'm begging you…I need…I need…"

Gillian could barely form a coherent sentence; pleasure was making anything other that the thought of him pounding her impossible.

"What do you need luv?"

Cal's voice was husky and the question was followed by a grunt as he tried to focus on her.

"Fuck me…Cal I need you to fuck me…Hard…Cal fuck me hard."

Cal growled again after hearing words come from her mouth he'd only dreamed of hearing come from her then quickly acquiesced. He upped their pace until she was sliding up and down the couch and her fingers, which had moved to his shoulders for leverage, were sinking into his shoulders blades. Not long after that Cal felt her convulse around him and she called his name in ecstasy.

"Cal!"

She held him hard as they rode through her orgasm.

"I'm here luv."

Cal continued thrusting until he saw light go off behind his eyes, he lurched forward and his body stiffened as he came hard inside of her. Cal lay on top of her, too spent to move yet. He nuzzled her neck affectionately then stiffened. Gillian had never before acted this way, had never given him the slightest indication that she was ready for this. He became worried that maybe she was intoxicated and he had just taken advantage of her and to top that all off there was no way in hell that he had done anything to deserve the love of Gillian Foster.

"Gillian?"

He received no response.

"Gillian…you don't…do you?…you don't have any regrets do you?"

Internally Gillian rolled her eyes, the man couldn't let her just bask in the glory of the best sex she'd ever had could he? But then again she knew where he was coming from. He probably felt like she regretted being with him. She had no idea why he would ever think that, but she was intent on changing that. And if that meant she had to have sex with him everyday…well then it was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make.

"Gillian?"

"Yes, I have a regret, well two actually."

Cal's heart sank.

"One, I regret that we can't stay like this forever and two, that we didn't do this earlier."

Cal smiled again then kissed her neck, marking her as his. After a little while longer he got off of her so that he was no longer crushing her then drew her close to him.

"I love you Gilli."

"I love you too Cal."

They fell asleep like that, on the couch in his study and Cal would never look at his couch the same way again.


End file.
